Flipped
by SeolCat11
Summary: This time Annabeth is the one who is thought not to have a boyfriend. Percy comes in along with some friends to pick Annabeth up. Join the school as they meet Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Claire as they pick up Annabeth from school to leave for Camp. One shot.


** You know those one shots about Annabeth picking Percy up and all his friends thinking he doesn't have a girlfriend? Well it's like that but flipped, hence the name.**

Olivia's POV ( Bystander)

Lexi was at it again. And it was the last day of school! I don't know how Annabeth stands it. Every day Lexi would bully Annabeth about her clothes, hair, looks, everything. Most people like me would have cried or done something about it but Annabeth would just roll her eyes or pick at her nails during the speech and just walk away completely unfazed. Then the next day she would be exactly the same, same hair, no make-up again, same shoes, usual boring clothes, it was like if Lexi was just a little fly that buzzed and left. Annoying but doesn't change what you do. But Annabeth was still very very pretty, her blonde hair came down to the small of her back in curls and her gray eyes were so filled with knowledge. She had muscles like a swimmer's and a track runner's. I can't really tell her height, I guess about 5,10", 11"?

Well today was different. We were all outside waiting for our rides or walking to our rides until this time Annabeth responded.

"Oooh, look who it is, ugly fat Annabeth!"

"Look, you see me everyday and make fun of me everyday, and you are in all my classes, I'm pretty sure you don't have to say, look who it is!"

"Oh, the monster talks! Too bad you can use your so called witty comments to get a boyfriend loner!"

"I have a boyfriend limbo, you never even had a boyfriend, oh, what's your motto again? New boyfriend every week?"

"At least boys like me, unlike some blonde bimbo I know."

"Oooooh, which blonde bimbo, you? Wait, you're not blonde, you're just brown haired with bad dying methods."

"Excuse me? Well at least I have real boyfriends."

"Well I do too, he's picking me up today, and some other friends."

"Yeah right, I bet he's as ugly as you.

"Well if he's as ugly as me then I'd be pretty hot huh?"

"What?"

"Discussion over."

By then I would be thinking "the girl's got spunk!" but I was a little distracted because by then, a sea green car had rolled by and parked in front of Annabeth. It was like, one of those cool sports cars that have a full bench out back and 2 seaters up front with a retractable hood? Yeah, those. The driver's door opens and a head pops out as it walks around the side. Lets just say, the guys was hot. He had messy black hair with the most gorgeous sea green eyes. He was fairly tall and relaxed and he was ripped. Not like body builder ripped but ripped, like his muscles were big but not that big but… you get the idea.

"You coming Annabeth?"

Annabeth quickly turns around and smile as she races over and gives the boy a hug and a slight kiss on his lips. Looking over to Lexi, her mouth is wide open.

"I missed you so much Percy!"

"You too Wise Girl."

It was kind of a cute scene until it got interrupted.

"If you and Kelp Head aren't too busy, a hug would be nice too."

I turn around. There standing were 2 girls and a boy. The boy was tallish, taller than the other girls and his black hair was messier in the back, as if her just woke up from bed. He had a pale complexion and had slightly smaller muscles than the Percy guy.

One girl had short choppy punk style hair, it was black and had blue highlights. On her wrist was a silver bangle that also took up half her lower arm. Like the other girl she wore a silver tiara/headband thing but it was a little bigger than the other girl's. Her eyes we alarmingly electric blue and displayed some tannish colored freckles. She had that "don't mess with me" aura.

The long black haired girl had well long black hair with purple ends. She was about the same height as the other girl and Annabeth. Her eyes were very, very, interesting… They were multicolored, the outer part of her eyes were gray and the inner part was like a circle of flames, it was purple, no, blue, no green, no, well the inner part changes colors. She and the other girl was as pretty as Annabeth. She also had a necklace with different.. beads I guess? I couldn't tell. On her wrist she also had a multicolored bangle that took up half of her lower arm. She wore a small silver tiara/headband thing. She also had tannish freckles.

"Nico, Thalia, Claire! It's so great to see you guys!" Annabeth racing over to them pulling them into a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets get to camp, I can't stand being stared at by these boyish mort…."

"Thalia!" The long black haired girl elbowed the now known Thalia.

"Wow Claire, thanks a lot, revealing my name to these nasty…"

"Thalia. Stop." The pale boys said.

"Fine, Nico."

"We should get to Camp, I have to drop by my mom's for cookies."

"How are we going to get there fast enough?"

"Nico's going to try and shado…."

"SSHHHHHH!"

"Right, sorry."

"Well, come one!"

The 5 people open the doors and head into the car and drive away talking and laughing.

Maybe Annabeth has a completely different life then where she is actually part of where she can be herself, not quiet ignored Annabeth, but fun outgoing Annabeth.

Annabeth just got to whole new series of questions.

**Good? Bad? Wait scratch that, if you thought it was bad just don't review. Please Review if you like it!**

**-Seol**


End file.
